


Team Effort

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Character of Color, Humor, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All bar fights should end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's 2007 Hugs, Cuddles and Kisses challenge. Prompt: group hug.

Later, this particular incident would be filed under "Touchy diplomatic relations." But that would be after the team returned to Atlantis and had time to agree on a particular spin to the story. Right now, John was pretty sure that "Bar fight on P3X-707 because the freaking alien men could not keep their hands off his teammates/lovers" was not going to cut it.

He ducked as a chair narrowly missed his head and followed up with a right hook into the gut of one of his attackers. Over on the other side of the room, Ronon and Teyla were acquitting themselves nicely. Ronon with open handed slaps that his attackers sprawling. Teyla had taken up two broken table legs and was fighting with the same precision as she did when she was training a group of Marines.

Rodney had wisely taken up a spot in a corner and had somehow gathered all the crockery from nearby tables. Periodically, a mug or a plate would hit someone, laying them out flat. Who knew Rodney had such a good arm?

"Shuta!"

"Great," John groused under his breath, "now the law decides to show up."

Everything and everyone stopped as a tall, stocky, older man with a shock of white hair and a very large stick stuck through his belt walked into the middle of a room with two others, one man and a woman, both of whom looked like they were itching for a fight. One young bravo sidled up to the elder and started babbling at him, pointing at John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon.

The elder took one look at the four of them and at the fallen, groaning bodies on the floor. He brushed off their accuser then walked right up to John who had sense enough stand up and straighten his clothes. "Um, hi," John said, trying to look as innocent as possible. Fortunately, Teyla stepped in, smoothing down her hair with one sweaty hand.

The rest of team gathered around John as Teyla explained the situation in a rapid patter that he could barely follow. It must have been enough because the elder took one more look around then clapped John on the shoulder.

"

Vesh! Vesh me!"

Suddenly, John was enfolded in a choking bear hug with the rest of the team pressed into him by the other bar patrons. The whole group took one deep breath then with a great sigh, they let go, moving off to start cleaning up the bar. The elder clapped John's shoulder again then signaled to the bar keep for drinks all around.

John, Rodney and Ronon all looked at Teyla, who shrugged. "I explained that it was all a simple misunderstanding and that we would pay for a round."

"And the grouphug at the end?" Rodney asked with some asperity, "because, really, I think someone goosed me again."

"Their way of showing there's no hard feelings."

Ronon snorted. "Nobody died. Just a few bruised egos. I'd say we're ahead of the game."

Rodney glared at him. "I was goosed, people! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

The three of them looked at him then at each other. "We could take this upstairs and check to see that you weren't...damaged," Teyla said slowly. John and Ronon eyed him speculatively. Rodney felt a rush of heat through his body.

"Um, well, yes, I think that would be good."

"Mmm, thought so," John said and pulled Rodney into another hug with Ronon and Teyla filling in the gaps. The bar patrons pounded on their tables laughing even as a plaintive voice rose up and said, "Hey, hands, people! Hands!"


End file.
